


A School Project that led to more

by Mikki1233



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Parenthood, Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikki1233/pseuds/Mikki1233
Summary: Miss Bustier class is given a project to Foster a child for six months. This caused Marinette and Adrien to be paired together. Will this pair be able to handle being a parent as well as being a superhero for Paris or will it all fall apart
Kudos: 1





	A School Project that led to more

Some of you guys might have notices that I took this story down the other day. This story is now up on WATTPAD and Fanfriction.net. I will put the link at the bottom of this page. Please come and support my story I would love to have more readers. 

Thank you, my readers, I hope you are keeping safe.

Also if you like How to train your dragon then I also have written a story too. I will also put the links down below.

<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13580736/1/I-ran-away-for-good-I-think>

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/134596287-i-ran-away-for-good-i-think>

https://www.wattpad.com/story/223308893-a-school-protect-that-led-to-more

[https://w](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13580796/1/A-School-Project-that-led-to-more) [ww.fanfiction.net/s/13580796/1/A-School-Project-that-led-to-more](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13580796/1/A-School-Project-that-led-to-more)


End file.
